planetderaffenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Roddy McDowall
thumb|150px|Roddy McDowall bei der Oscarverleihung 1988 Roddy McDowall (* 17. September 1928 in London, Vereinigtes Königreich; † 3. Oktober 1998 in Studio City bei Los Angeles, Vereinigte Staaten; eigentlich Roderick Andrew Anthony Jude McDowall) war ein britischer, aber in den USA aufgewachsener und lebender Kinderdarsteller und Schauspieler. Leben und Werk McDowall debütierte als Kind in dem Film Murder in the Family. Im Jahr 1943 spielte er in Lassie komm zurück neben Elizabeth Taylor, mit der er danach bis an sein Lebensende befreundet war. Besonders bekannt wurde er durch die Planet-der-Affen-Filme; später trat er auch in der Fernsehserie Planet der Affen auf. Vor allem in den 1960er- und 1970er-Jahren war McDowall in einigen Disney-Spielfilmen zu sehen, so spielte er die Titelrolle der Western-Komödie Bullwhip Griffin oder Goldrausch in Kalifornien (The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin, 1967). Daneben war er auch ein gefragter Synchronsprecher für Spiel- und Animationsfilme, u.a. als Stimme des Robotors „V.I.N.CENT.“ in Das Schwarze Loch (The Black Hole, 1979) und in Das große Krabbeln (A Bug's Life, 1998), einer seiner letzten Arbeiten. Außerdem absolvierte er über die Jahre Gastauftritte in unzähligen Fernsehsendungen. Im Jahr 1974 wurde McDowall bezichtigt, illegal Filmkopien zu verbreiten. Das FBI durchsuchte sein Haus und beschlagnahmte seine umfangreiche Filmsammlung von 16-mm-Rollen und Videokassetten, die er sich als Filmfan und -sammler angelegt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit gab es keinen Markt für Videokassetten, da Abspielgeräte noch nicht frei erhältlich waren. Es wurde jedoch keine Anklage gegen ihn erhoben, da McDowall mit dem FBI kooperierte. Für seine Rolle als Kaiser Augustus in dem Film Cleopatra war McDowall für einen Golden Globe nominiert. Er gehörte zeitweise zum Vorstand der Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Am 3. Oktober 1998 starb McDowall in seinem Haus in Los Angeles aufgrund von Lungenkrebs. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1938: Murder in the Family * 1941: Schlagende Wetter (How Green Was My Valley) * 1942: Abenteuer in der Südsee (Son of Fury: The Story of Benjamin Blake) * 1943: Mein Freund Flicka (My Friend Flicka) * 1943: Heimweh (Lassie Come Home) * 1944: The White Cliffs of Dover * 1944: Schlüssel zum Himmelreich (The Keys of the Kingdom) * 1945: Sturmwind, Flickas Sohn (Thunderhead, Son of Flicka) * 1948: Macbeth (Macbeth) * 1952: The Steel Fist * 1960: Mitternachtsspitzen (Midnight Lace) * 1962: Der längste Tag (The Longest Day) * 1963: Cleopatra (Cleopatra) * 1965: Tod in Hollywood (The Loved One) * 1965: Alles für die Katz (That Darn Cat!) * 1965: Verdammte, süße Welt (Inside Daisy Clover) * 1966: Der Golem lebt! * 1966: Lautlose Waffen * 1967: The Cool Ones * 1967: Bullwhip Griffin oder Goldrausch in Kalifornien (The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin) * 1968: Planet der Affen (Planet of the Apes) * 1968: Todfeinde (5 Card Stud) * 1971: Flucht vom Planet der Affen (Escape from the Planet of the Apes) * 1971: Panik in den Wolken (Terror in the Sky) – TV * 1971: Die tollkühne Hexe in ihrem fliegenden Bett (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * 1971: Columbo (Zigarren für den Chef) * 1972: Eroberung vom Planet der Affen (Conquest of the Planet of the Apes) * 1972: Die Höllenfahrt der Poseidon (The Poseidon Adventure) * 1972: Das war Roy Bean (The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean) * 1973: Tanz der Totenköpfe (The Legend of Hell House) * 1973: Die Schlacht um den Planet der Affen (Battle for the Planet of the Apes) * 1974: Kesse Mary – Irrer Larry (Dirty Mary Crazy Larry) * 1975: Funny Lady (Funny Lady) * 1978: Die Katze aus dem Weltraum (The Cat from Outer Space) * 1979: Das Schwarze Loch (The Black Hole) Sprechrolle * 1981: Das Böse unter der Sonne (Evil under the Sun) * 1982: Die Klasse von 1984 (The Class of 1984) * 1985: Die rabenschwarze Nacht – Fright Night (Fright Night) * 1987: Overboard – Ein Goldfisch fällt ins Wasser (Overboard) * 1988: Mein Nachbar, der Vampir (Fright night part II) * 1989: In 80 Tagen um die Welt (Around the World in 80 Days) * 1989: The Big Picture * 1990: Die U-Boot Academy (Going Under) * 1995: Die Grasharfe (The Grass Harp) * 1998: Das große Krabbeln (A Bug’s Life) Sprechrolle